osaatrackfandomcom-20200215-history
2002 3A Boys
Final team scores 1) Wilsonville 72 2) Marist 60 3) Newport 49 4) North Valley 39 5) Henley 33 6) Reedsport 30 7) Yamhill-Carlton 29 8) Phoenix 22 9) The Dalles 21 10T) Astoria 20 10T) Sherwood 20 10T) Madras 20 13T) Cascade 18 13T) Estacada 18 15) Central 17 16T) La Grande 16 16T) Elmira 16 18) Seaside 15 19) Junction City 13 20) Lakeview 12 21T) Philomath 11 21T) Glide 11 23T) Burns 10 23T) Scappoose 10 25T) Myrtle Point 9 25T) Molalla 9 27) Siuslaw 8.5 28) Tillamook 8 29T) Rainier 6 29T) Sisters 6 29T) Cottage Grove 6 32) Sweet Home 5.5 33T) North Marion 5 33T) Illinois Valley 5 35) Riverside 4 36T) Taft 3 36T) Hidden Valley 3 38) Sutherlin 2 39) Mazama 1 100 meters Record: 10.91, 1986, Todd Hope, Gold Beach The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 200 meters Record: 22.16, 2001, Matt Kragness, Sweet Home The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 400 meters Record: 48.51, 1997, Ross Krempley, Sherwood The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 800 meters Record: 1:54.08, 1986, Phil Thompson, Astoria The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 3:54.08, 1997, Rhy Reynolds, Newport Final held 5/25/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 8:31.13, 1994, Billy Harper, Junction City Final held 5/24/2002. Final 110 meter hurdles Record: 14.2h, 1978, Tim Sim, Central Linn The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 38.43, 1998, Jay Goff, Cascade The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 43.08, 1995, Jackson/Bartlett/Reilly/Brown, Seaside The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 3:22.53, 1984, Wells/Stillwell/Brown/Villagrana, Sutherlin The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/28/2004, final held 5/29/2004. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final High jump Record: 6'9.25", 1997, Kyley Johnson, North Valley Final held 5/25/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 16'7", 1997, Matt Petz, La Pine Final held 5/24/2002. Final Long jump Record: 24'3.75", 1987, Greg Byrne, Dallas Final held 5/24/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 47'7.75", 1982, Tim Snyder, Elmira Final held 5/25/2002. Final Shot put Record: 64'9", 1975, Curt Denney, Burns Final held 5/25/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 194'0", 1975, Tom Schillinger, Burns Final held 5/24/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: The event began using a new implement this season. Final held 5/24/2002. Final